Damon Salvatore : Lead
by nerdysuccess
Summary: What if Damon never got Elena? Damon decides to move on from his brother's makes a unlikely friend .
1. Chapter 1

_Summary : What if Damon never got Elena? Damon decides to move on from his brother's makes a unlikely friend ._

Damon was sitting down with Alaric. Damon thought why he agreed to come Whitmore Gathering."So where is your hot girlfriend doctor?" Alaric raises his eyebrows. Damon chuckled. He drinks from his drink. Alaric notice Damon is on edge. Damon gets up from the table. He sees Stefan and Elena dancing. Damon's roll his eyes and walks the opposite direction. Damon told himself that he was moving on from Elena.

As he opens the door and takes a step out. He sees the back of a girl with long messy hair, wearing a long black coat. He wonders why she is outside instead of the 's a chill night. Damon goes down two steps. The Girl turns around and looks at him for a second. Damon notice she has been crying. He notices her brown eyes and face showed embarrassment. "Can I ask you what's wrong?" The girl reply why do you care? "Maybe I can help .."

She lets a loud laugh. You are a complete stranger .." Damon reply my name is Damon Salvatore. She nodded and is about to turn away."It would rude for you not to tell me your name.." She reply my name is Mickie. Damon nodded. "So what made you upset?" Mickie reply drop it and decides to walk away. Damon used his vampire speed to stop her. She jumps. "What's wrong with you?" Mickie reply everything** _.I lost my job and I have no place to liv_e.** Damon lets her go. He feels guilty for compelling her. "Do you want me to show a good night?" Mickie doesn't replied. She was wondering why he is so interested in her. As Damon is waiting for her answer. **"DAMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

Damon turns to look at Elena. She walks in between them."Was he hurting you?" Mickie shakes his head. "Were you going to feed on her?" Damon reply NO! Mickie has a smile on her face. In her mind the girl sound like a mom. Damon looks annoyed**."No he was going to show me a good night.**" Damon smiles at her. Elena looks confused."So that is a yes?" Mickie nodded and takes his hand.** "Let's start with a dance."**


	2. Chapter 2 : Invite

Damon took Mickie Coat of and place on his seat. He notices she is wearing a black dress. They slowly go to the middle of the floor."Why are being nice to me?" Damon reply I'm working on being a better person. Mickie makes a face. Damon chuckled. "It's my new year resolution." He gives her a small smirk. Mickie smiles back. He slowly twirls her around. Stefan asks Alaric what is Damon doing? "_Dancing with a girl.. " Stefan __asks who is she? _Alaric reply I have never seen here before. Stefan notices they look comfortable. She even laughs as he is making a bad joke. Elena mumble did he compel her? Alaric reply I doubt it. Elena knew Damon had behave seen she told him She always love Stefan. That was unlike him.

**"Thank you for being nice to complete strangers****."** Damon reply no problem I want to show they're good in this world. Mickie looks at him with a tender look. " As much as I like dancing with you.. I need a drink.." Damon reply you are my type of girl. Mickie laughs and they together in the bar. Damon order bourbon from Liv and he was about to order something light for her."Can I have what he is having?" Liv nodded. Damon reply are you sure? Mickie nodded. Damon gives a flirty look. She makes fun of his look after drinking from her bourbon. "Where are you from?" Mickie reply I'm from .. Damon notice Stefan is easing dropping. He gives him a look."You?" Damon reply I'm Mystic Falls. "You lived a hour away from Whitmore." Damon nodded and tells her he lives in a boarding house. "You lived in a boarding house?" Damon reply there many rooms that are empty.. Do you want to crash at my place for the night?

Mickie reply How I'm going to pay you? "Pay me back with your friendship..." Mickie reply that doesn't sound like even exchange. Damon chuckled. "Friendship are suppose to be pure and not want anything in exchange." Damon smiles at is happy when they arrived at Salvatore House. Mickie walks in with him. "Wow .." Damon reply it's a thing my family has owned through centuries. "So it's a family business?" Damon nodded. He notices she keeps looking at his cd on the table. "Why do you have CD from 1994?" Damon reply it's a good year let me put some music.


End file.
